


Until we meet again

by HopeShannon3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 7x01, F/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeShannon3000/pseuds/HopeShannon3000
Summary: A look into the minds of Oliver and Felicity between their fights until their visit in 7x01





	Until we meet again

“Your gunna suffer for that” Diaz spoke turning to face Felicity as she tried to pick herself back up.

*BANG* 

The door came crash down with Agrus men falling through, Diaz ran to the nearest window escaping. John ordered half his men back down to try and catch him. He walked over to Felicity helping her stand

“You alright?” he asked her with concern 

“I’m fine. Where’s William?” her voice filled with panic 

“I’m here” William pushed pat the remaining agrus men and ran to Felicity, she opened her arms englufling him a tight hug, holding him as close as she could to reassure herself he really was here and he was unharmed. 

“We best get you checked out” John spoke breaking the silence. Felicity and William followed him to a car as he took them to agrus for medical attention.

As she got patched up all Felicity could think was, that too close. Diaz almost killed her and William would have been next. She knew now they’d be uprooted again and given new names again! She couldn’t do it, she wasn’t going to let Diaz hunt her like a animal. She was going to hunt him and put him away for life. He took her husband and life from her, he wasn’t getting away with that. He wasn’t make her run scared. But she couldn’t bring William along, it was too unsafe; she thought hard landing on a boarding school. He was going to hate her for it but she had to do this for her’s and his sake. 

“We’ll get started on a new safe house” John told her as he entered the room

“No” 

“No?” 

“No! I’m not running anymore! I’m coming home” Felicity gave John a stern look that told him she wasn’t backing down from this.

“Oliver won’t like that”

“Let me speak to him”

“I don’t know if that's a good idea Felicity”

“He’s my husband! I’ve not seen or spoke to him in 5 months so i am going to see him with or without your approval” 

John gave her a small nod “I’ll get it set up for you”

 

______________________________________________________________

“The only reason your still breathing is so you can hear this message, Diaz found Felicity, your wife is dead” The words rang in Oliver’s ears as he laid on the floor unable to move.

“inmate 4587, get up” a guard loomed over Oliver, he should get up but he couldn’t “Get up or we’ll drag you up” Oliver didn’t care anymore, his Felicity was gone maybe William too, these guards could beat him all they wanted he deserved it. He should have been there to protect her. He failed her.

The guard dragged him up and threw him in the changing room to dress then back to his cell. All Oliver could do was stare at their picture all night, William and Felicity looked so happy. He’d never see that smile again. No...he couldn’t think like that John wouldn't have let anything happen to them. He started pacing back and forth across his cell.

Diaz found them he knows that much, Diaz wouldn’t send a message if it wasn’t true. Oliver worked so hard to behave in here to get out quicker back to his family, what if there is no family to go back to? What if the last time he saw either of them was when he was took away and placed into the back of a van? He just wanted desperately to tell them both how much he loves them. 

Finally a guard came by, Oliver rushed to the bars of his cell “I need to make a phone called” his voice shaking, he needed to speak to John he needed to know the truth. 

“Rough night 4587” the guard asked with sarcasm dripping off his tongue

“I have reason to believe that my family has been attacked, please allow me to make a phone call?” he was begging, he just wanted one phone call it wasn’t much he was asking

“You know you don’t have phone privileges, got a visitor though” the guard held up the handcuffs. Oliver put his hands through the slot in the cell doors then moved back as the guard opened the door.

As he was walked to the visitors room. Oliver's stomach twisted in knots, this was John coming to tell him that Felicity was dead. He had lost his wife, he eyes filled with tears. The guard uncuffed him and he sat down waiting for John to enter. Oliver looked down not wanting to see John’s face when he told him. 

Finally someone stopped in front of of the glass he looked up seeing Felicity. She has cuts and bruises but she was alive, Oliver let out a sign of relief upon seeing her in front of him. She put her hand on the glass and he quickly picked up the phone. She did the same sitting down

“You okay?” Oliver asked, he almost wanted smack himself after, of course she wasn’t okay. “How William?

“He’s fine, are you?” she asked her voice filled with sadness

“I am now” that was the truth he could sort of relax knowing they was both safe

“I missed you” 

“I love you so much” he spoke with a softness in his voice that he hadn't used in months. It was all he wanted to tell her for months.

 

By the end of their visit Oliver knew he had to fight back, it might not earn him brownie points but Diaz wasn’t going to mess with him in here. He starting with the messenger, the man that had told him Felicity was dead with a smug look. They wasn’t going to break him! He always fought to survive, for the people he loved and in here is no different.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for bad writing it was a little rushed.
> 
> This scene just broke my heart! the whole episode was amazing with a shocking end, i'm still trying to work out the ending!


End file.
